


Caught Between Worlds

by NotWhoIAppearToBe



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Caught Between the ones he loves, Heartbreak, Ivar Sandwich, Loss, Love, M/M, Torture, Tough Decisions, painful reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoIAppearToBe/pseuds/NotWhoIAppearToBe
Summary: Three men. Three paths all leading them to the same place.Heahmund finds himself on a new mission and in a new land with an enigmatic ruler he admires but cannot trust.Oleg was betrayed and labeled mad. His unlikely relationship with the Bishop is fraught with tension and a desire to use him to his advantage.Ivar has been belittled, betrayed and left with nothing. Captured, he's thrown into the clutches of someone as bloodthirsty and ruthless as he is.The three are about to collide in an unlikely AU story.
Relationships: Heahmund & Ivar (Vikings), Heahmund & Oleg (Vikings), Ivar (Vikings)/Heahmund (Vikings)/Oleg (Vikings), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have often wondered what would have happened if all three of these amazing men met. I couldn't stop thinking about it so I wrote it out as best as I could. I hope you enjoy.

**Heahmund**

Bitter freezing cold. The temperatures dropped overnight and now in the light of the morning, everything was a frozen wonderland. A wonderland if you ignored the fact that the weather could kill you if you were not careful and stayed outside unprepared for too long.

Heahmund was slowly getting accustomed to the weather and the extremes in temperatures. Ever since leaving Wessex and then Kattegat barely clinging to life, his life had taken an unexpected turn. Slowly he had traveled with a caravan of scholars and monks to different parts of the world. Parts of the world he had read and learned about but had not been sent to for his skills as a warrior had demanded his time be spent in Rome, Wessex and the Holy Lands. And now here he was in Kiev, Rus. The land of Rus Vikings whereas once he had thought his life with Vikings was over, he found himself among them again.

These Vikings were different. Led by Prince Oleg, they were a Christian people who abided by the one true God. It had been a startling revelation to a rather confused Heahmund when his caravan had arrived. The Vikings he had known had been far more primitive, worshiping their false gods and making sacrifices to them. His thoughts took him to his own memories. Memories of his arrival in these lands and being taken to the golden chambers with the throne where Prince Oleg held court. Though Heahmund had been ignorant of the Rus language, the Prince spoke the Norse language as well as his own so communication was afforded between them. Prince Oleg had been pleased to learn that Heahmund was a епископ or a Bishop. A man of God. What an interesting conversation that had been.

“So you claim you are a man of God. Tell me Bishop Heahmund. How is it an English Bishop ends up here of all places? I received no news or envoy that his Holiness was sending an emissary to us. Are you a defector of the church?

Though his words had been curious, Heahmund recognized the threat behind his facade. Oleg did not trust him and of course, why should he? He trusted no one.

“No. I can assure you Prince Oleg that I am neither a defector nor an envoy or even a missionary for the church. This was a pilgrimage that was started without my knowledge. I am a warrior bishop. I was ordained but my gifts also lie in the use of the sword. I fought battles in the name of God throughout England and the Holy Lands. During the last battle I was in, I was gravely wounded and taken for rest and healing by a small group of traveling scholars and monks. The same ones I arrived with. They had nothing to do with me until they rescued me and saved my life. By the time I was recovered enough to move of my own free will, I stayed with them for they were not trained in defense. I stayed with them to pay a debt. They kept me alive as I have tried to keep them alive during the difficult and arduous travel here. It was never my intent to arrive here and cause any trouble for you or your people. I merely wanted to secure the safety of the men who cared for me.”

“And what are your plans now? Winter has arrived. It will be too dangerous to leave and travel along the Silk Road.”

“With your permission, I shall like to wait out the winter and remain with the group I arrived with. I will look after my own meals and find my own place to stay. I shall cause you no trouble Prince Oleg.”

Heahmund was no fool. Though not acquainted with Prince Oleg, he knew and understood power when it was before him. King Ecbert had this quality as had Ivar. Oleg was cut from the same cloth. Intelligent and cunning men who used their intelligence against their enemies.

“Can you perform a service for me? I missed church services this morning due to business that could not be avoided and now I find myself needing to hear the word of God. Give a sermon for me right here and now...Bishop.”

It was a test. Heahmund knew immediately that Prince Oleg was testing him, wanting to know if he really was a man of God. He resented being subtly accused of being a liar (twinges of guilt and memories of Ivar rang through his head but he firmly ignored them for now). He also resented being forced to put on a show of sorts for the Prince but there had to be a purpose for his being brought here. He believed that God had a greater purpose for him and if his path had been set before Prince Oleg, so be it.

  
Standing straight, he looks at Oleg directly in the eyes and begins his sermon. It was an impromptu one but one he thinks Oleg would appreciate.

“ _And so it came to pass that the king gave the order, and they brought Daniel and threw him into the lions’ den. The king said to Daniel, “May your God, whom you serve continually, rescue you!” A stone was brought and placed over the mouth of the den, and the king sealed it with his own signet ring and with the rings of his nobles, so that Daniel’s situation might not be changed. Then the king returned to his palace and spent the night without eating and without any entertainment being brought to him. And he could not sleep._

_At the first light of dawn, the king got up and hurried to the lions’ den. When he came near the den, he called to Daniel in an anguished voice, “Daniel, servant of the living God, has your God, whom you serve continually, been able to rescue you from the lions?” Daniel answered, “May the king live forever! My God sent his angel, and he shut the mouths of the lions. They have not hurt me, because I was found innocent in his sight. Nor have I ever done any wrong before you, Your Majesty.” The king was overjoyed and gave orders to lift Daniel out of the den. And when Daniel was lifted from the den, no wound was found on him, because he had trusted in his God. At the king’s command, the men who had falsely accused Daniel were brought in and thrown into the lions’ den, along with their wives and children. And before they reached the floor of the den, the lions overpowered them and crushed all their bones.’_

As he spoke, his voice began to get stronger, ringing with authority and conviction over his chosen passage and sermon. The man thrust amongst his enemies and having to rely on his faith to survive and protect him. Though he would never liken himself to Daniel, he could relate to the situation Daniel had found himself in. For Heahmund, it was twice now that he found himself in the lions den.

For his part, Oleg remained impassive, face and eyes betraying nothing but his mind was already thinking ahead. This bishop was a true man of God. For him to have memorized not just the passage but to have used it as a message of sorts to Oleg meant the man knew the Bible, knew what he spoke of and was an intelligent and fast thinker. These were qualities he admired. Perhaps his arriving in Rus had not been a coincidence after all. Oleg had found himself at a crossroads of faith due to the infidelity and death of his wife and the problems facing him because of his brothers. Though, he was not quite ready to hand over trust so easily as he listened to Heahmund spout his words about man facing obstacles in life and never doubting God, it would not hurt to keep him close and test the man.

As Heahmund wound down his sermon, Oleg finally smiled at him though Heahmund could not and would not trust that smile.

“That was a good speech Bishop. Come. Share a drink with me and we will toast your fortuitous arrival to these lands for you may be just the man I need.”

He knew he had no choice. Heahmund was a lot of things but he was not a stupid man. Bowing his head in gratitude, he walks with Prince Oleg and to whatever awaited him.

***************************************************************************

**Prince Oleg**

He put on a beautiful show. The single fighter against four.

Oleg watched as Heahmund swiftly disarmed two of the men, his practice sword hitting one on the back of the head and the other on his back. Had they been using real swords, both men would have been dead already. The other two did not fare any better. It was almost like watching a master humiliate his students or better yet, a ballet with one very gifted individual alongside those of inferior quality. He moved with speed and grace, his body and sword seemingly attached as if the beautiful sword was merely an extension of his arm. At his side stood his loyal and most trusted guard Ganbaatar, tense and observant. No one had ever been able to best him in practice or in battle and yet the one time Heahmund had sparred with him, the Bishop had done exactly that.

Prince Oleg smiled widely at the memory. As much as it had angered Ganbaatar and he had demanded a rematch, Oleg had not allowed it. Not yet anyway. Both men were skilled to the point that none compared to them but Oleg knew there was a strange rivalry between them. Warrior to warrior. Respect had been earned between them due to their fighting skills but trust was not there. Still, as long as they both remained loyal to Oleg, he could live with their silent strife.

When he saw Heahmund swiftly disarm the other remaining fighters, he started laughing and clapping.

“It seems the warrior bishop was not lying about his prowess on the battlefield Ganbaatar. His battle scars and his skills prove he will be of far more value to me alive than dead. Don’t you agree?”

He didn’t really expect an answer but he liked to jab his guard to keep him on his toes. It also heightened the rivalry between the two men though Heahmund was far better at hiding it than Ganbaatar.

When Heahmund turns and locks his eyes to Oleg’s, he inclines his head in acknowledgment of the praise Oleg had given him. He heard the claps and seen the smile. Oleg was not an easy man to impress but besides the sermons he gave, Oleg also liked to see Heahmund train with his men. He had no specific plan for the man just yet but knowing he was here and appeared to be content with no rush to leave, Oleg afforded him all the honors and comforts to someone of his station.

He had been given a lavish and comfortable room in the palace, the best foods and wines, he trained and helped train the other men, he had a high standing and was well known and respected by those in the kingdom for he was usually found by Oleg’s side. Though he did not speak their language, he was learning and it would not be long before he would be able to give sermons in the chapel in their own language. For now, he assisted and he learned.

Yes, Oleg was satisfied with how well things were turning out for him.

The unexpected arrival of the Bishop to his lands had been an unexpected but welcome surprise for Oleg. Though his plans for the future were not yet concrete, he had a vague outline in his mind for the future. In the meantime, it was time to welcome his brothers. he had received messages that both Askold and Dir were to visit him within the week. Though no explanation was given, he could only imagine it was for them to satisfy their curiosity about rumors and lies their spies spread about Oleg. Oh he knew they both had spies in his kingdom and even amongst his own slaves but he did not care. There was nothing they could report that would give him worry. He was not stupid.

Signaling to Heahmund to join him, he begins to walk slowly away from the other men, Ganbaatar two steps behind.

“Heahmund. My brothers will be joining us at weeks end. I’d like to you join me that evening for the feast. I think you would provide a nice contrast from the usual reprimands or comments I receive from them. I think they would enjoy knowing a Christian Bishop holds an honored place at my side in the hopes that some of your own piety would rub off on me.”

It was rather interesting to Oleg to have discovered this about Heahmund. He was a handsome man and knew some of the women of his kingdom and of the court had taken an interest in him yet despite his looks, he had not once taken advantage of his position with any of the willing women or the slaves. Oleg had offered him his choice of women several times and Heahmund had politely rejected his offers stating that as a man of God, he had taken his vow of chastity and took it seriously.

These words had raised the man in Oleg’s eyes. Most would not have been that strong and would have succumbed to the temptations of the flesh but not Heahmund. His men and his own servants had all confirmed that he rejected all offers and instead spent his evenings alone in his chambers with his Bible and at prayer.

To everyone there, Heahmund was the most devout man of God any of them had ever met even amongst the Rus holy men. He was admired and revered for his devotion to God. Heahmund had tried to reject all the trappings of his position and had insisted to Oleg he would do better with a simple room near the chapel and simple foods. He did not need the opulence of what his title could get him. Oleg admired this and had refused Heahmund for he was starting to view him as his own personal priest and he would not have the man treated as a commoner. In spite of all this, Heahmund knew that the truth was far more complicated than that and only God and his own conscience knew why he rejected all forms of wealth, flattery and pleasure.

“Then it would be my honor to attend to your brothers as well as you Prince Oleg during this feast.”

Oleg liked that Heahmund had acquiesced without asking questions. Truth is, Heahmund rarely asked questions. Oleg had noticed he observed, he watched and he only spoke when asked for his opinion or thoughts by Oleg. Heahmund was sharp, intelligent and a lot more hid behind the depths of those icy blue eyes. That was something else Oleg appreciated and looked forward to using to his advantage. His brothers would only see a holy man. Heahmund would watch and learn and later recount to Oleg what his own observations were. He wasn’t a spy but he was far from stupid. Heahmund paid attention to undercurrents and to the things that were not stated. Though his loyalty was still in question, Oleg felt the beginnings of some form of trust between them. He told Heahmund much about his life, his wife and his rule. Heahmund listened without criticism and gave valuable insight and only offered advice when asked for it.

Yes, it had been a fortuitous day for Oleg when Heahmund had ended up in his kingdom.

*********************************************

**Ivar**

The battle was over and his life would never be the same. Traveling was difficult, long and arduous. For Ivar, it gave him a lot of time to think and relive every moment that had led to his loss and to the loss of his kingdom.

There had been pain, anger, death and betrayal.

The bitter taste of betrayal still hung heavily over his heart. He could have accepted the loss of the battle had it not come from his own wife. She could never understand the reasons of why he did what he had done.

It no longer mattered. Baldur was dead as was Freydis. His reign was over and now he was nothing. Reduced to relying on the mercy of the few loyalists he still had. How long had they been traveling now? Weeks? Months. He could no longer remember how many moons had passed for the traveling had taken them to new places he had never heard of.

The sights, the sounds and the smells. Even the foods he tasted in these strange new lands gave him moments of peace and genuine curiosity as he explored. They never stayed long in any place. They couldn’t. But each place they stopped at took him further from Kattegat and the retribution of his brothers. Throughout all this time, his thoughts had dwelled constantly on his brothers.

Bjorn. They had never been close but he was the son of Lagertha and would always side with her over Ivar.

Ubbe. Traitor. Ivar could never forgive him for siding with that bitch Lagertha. It was clear he loved that whore more than their own murdered mother.

Hvitserk. And here Ivar hesitated, feeling twinges of an unwelcome feeling. He hated to feel regret for any of his actions but with Hvitserk, he did. He could look back and feel regret at how he had lashed out and treated him towards the end. It was the only explanation for why Hvitserk had turned on him.

His thoughts turn to Heahmund and here is the real heaviness in his heart. His Bishop. For a short time, he’d believed him. He’d believed in him. For a few moons, Heahmund had been his best friend, his confidant, his most trusted advisor. He’d loved him in his own way. He’d mourned for him when he thought him dead. That love had turned to rage and pain when he’d realized Heahmund had betrayed him for Lagertha. The rage and pain had turned to desolation and grief when he’d heard he’d fallen in battle. He often thought of what could have been had Heahmund lived. Had he not betrayed him. It was only when it was dark and everyone was asleep that he let himself grieve and think of his bishop and what he had felt for him. What he still felt for him. He just could not bring himself to let go. Not yet. It was his memories of Heahmund that helped him get through the dark times in his own head.

It got increasingly cold as they continued their travels along the Silk Road. The snows were falling heavily as they traveled, stopping only to eat and rest before continuing. He did not understand the language some of their companions spoke but others he could understand. Still they pushed on. He hated some of them if he was being honest with himself. He knew they were taunting him and mocking him for being a cripple. He didn’t care. Despite what had happened to him, he was still far better than them. He was the son of a King and for a time had been a King himself. Weary, he sits back as they continue to travel further to whatever was ahead. It’s only during another brief moment of respite that he hears something. Attuned to his surroundings, he knows someone is approaching. Sitting back on his cushions, he closes the fabric separating him from those who approach. He sits in and waits in anticipation, the sounds of yells, screams and horses permeates the air and suddenly, silence. He hears the murmur of voices and the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow before he reacts on instinct and throws his knife. The sound of it striking flesh resonates for a few seconds before he’s yanked and pulled out of his seat and onto the snow. Bitter freezing cold. That’s all he feels before he looks up and sees large men staring at him, speaking in a language he does not know.

“What are they saying?”

He listens as he’s told about the Rus. Though he doesn’t understand their language, he understands the mockery of their laughter and the energy of brutality emanating from them. He’s roughly dragged up and though he doesn’t know where he’s being taken, he feels apprehension. He was not home and these were not his people. The most he could understand was that he was being taken to Kiev and to their ruler, a man named Prince Oleg.

As the fortress of Kiev loomed, Ivar grew increasingly nervous. He did not like surprises and not knowing what awaited him.


	2. Do It For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin. Oleg is beginning to spin his own web and Heahmund struggles to understand his place in all this.

**Heahmund**

Something was in the air. It was persistent, pervasive and looming closer. He would never consider himself a superstitious man but the past few days, he’d felt...off. It was as if his senses were on heightened alert, waiting for something. It was the sensation of waiting for the axe to fall and something terrible to befall even though he did not know what it was or why he would be feeling this way. 

He spent his days in meditation, prayer and when that failed, he sparred with the men. All these actions helped ease his mind and kept him busy but when he had moments to himself, he was all too aware of the prickling sensation on his skin. He’d felt that only once but to even contemplate it was absurd. 

During his time in Kattegat and with Ivar, he’d often had the same feeling. It was the knowing that Ivar was near that had always made his heart race and his skin to experience this strange awareness. It’s only now with time and distance that he’s able to look into himself and admit things he would never have dared to even breathe before.

He’d had feelings for Ivar. Not the feelings of enemies or even of friends but something more. Only now could he admit he’d been frightened for never in his life had he ever experienced anything that powerful. Some men might believe that looking to the past was a waste of time and a mistake but Heahmund did not believe that. Looking to the past allowed a man to see where he had gone wrong, what his mistakes had been and how he could become a better man in the future. By looking to the past, he could see and better explain why he stayed with Ivar. He’d been given a choice and he had chosen life. He had not been ready to die. He fought for Ivar, talked to him and in their time together, had begun to see Ivar as more than a heathen, as more than an enemy. For a short time, Ivar was his friend. The only person to see beneath the robes and the cross and had seen Heahmund for who he really was. Despite seeing his true form, Ivar had not reviled him or pushed him away but rather had been drawn closer because in each other they found kindred spirits. Ivar could not hate him and he could not bring himself to hate Ivar for they complemented each other like two halves of the same coin. How can you hate your other half? You simply can’t. But you can surely hate yourself and Heahmund often prayed for forgiveness for what he had done. For the wrongs he had inflicted on so many. He prayed. He castigated himself and he confessed to God in the privacy of his own chambers and mind. He knew he could not give a proper confession to the Russian holy men for he knew his words, his sins would find themselves to Oleg’s ears. No, he was not stupid. Though he did not understand why the Lord kept sparing his life, he had to believe that there was an ultimate goal, a reason for all this to have happened to him. God had sent him to Kiev for a reason and though he did not yet know why, he would do whatever was asked of him by Oleg as long as it did not conflict with what God was asking of him.

As the day of the brothers arrival and impending feast dawned bright, the sun making the snow on the ground sparkle as if thousands of jewels had been carelessly scattered around, Heahmund woke early. It was one of the rare days where he wasn’t bothered by the constant uneasiness that had plagued him of late. There was much to be done but he had this time in the morning for himself. As usual, he spent a good hour centering himself with prayer and reflection. 

_“Merciful Heavenly Father. I give thee thanks and praise for the life you have given me. Though I do not understand the path I am being led on, I have faith that you know what is best for me and my journey. I place complete trust in you and your plan for me. Give me the strength and wisdom to do what is right and what is just as I navigate the current situation I find myself in. I ask for blessings on Prince Oleg that he may make the right choices for his people and for his family. I thank thee dear Lord for listening to my prayers and humble myself before you. In your name I pray. Amen.”_

He’s deep into his prayers and fails to hear the soft click of his door closing, one of Oleg’s guards having overheard his prayers and going to report to Prince Oleg what Heahmund had been praying for. 

*************************

**Oleg**

“That is all. Leave us.”

Dismissing the guard, Oleg thoughtfully scratches at his beard as he looks over at Ganbaatar.

“You have to admit that the Bishop is far more pious and worthy of his ordination than even the men we have here Ganbaatar. Imagine that. It’s so early in the morning and he’s praying for me.”

Amused, he smiles as he walks out to the parapet of his chambers and takes a long look at the first signs of life in his kingdom. People were slowly starting to venture out, preparing for a new day. He watches as merchants begin to set up their stalls in the distance, eager to sell their wares and make a living for themselves and their family. He was feeling generous today and learning that yet again and practically daily, Heahmund prayed for him and his people left him feeling rather humbled. Gesturing to Ganbaatar, he motions for him to move closer.

“Have the tailor go purchase materials to make new robes for Heahmund. A man of his stature needs more than the simple ones he so often chooses to wear. And have a suitable be purchased for him. He always wears the wooden one but he will need a more elegant one for today. Let the tailor know that one of the robes must be completed today for Heahmund to wear at the feast.”

Dismissing his man, he begins to dress in preparation for his morning meal with Heahmund. It had become a habit of his to break his fast with the man. He’d often pick his brain and discuss his plans (or some of them) with the Bishop and always listened to his insight, his advice and more often than not, he listened to the man. As he finished dressing, he takes one more look outside, pleased to see the tailor already rushing out towards where the stalls were being set up. Most nobles would have their chambers face elaborate gardens or other areas of their kingdoms but not Oleg. He preferred to overlook the city proper and see what everyone was doing, who was coming and who was going. 

Satisfied with himself, he leaves his chambers and goes to the dining hall to meet Heahmund.

************************

**Heahmund**

He’s waiting in the dining hall, standing by the table and as always, he will not sit until Oleg has arrived. A sign of respect but also a reminder that he knows his place. He has not forgotten that he is merely a guest. An honored one to be sure but still a guest in these lands.

“Heahmund! How many times do I have to tell you to sit, eat. You do not have to wait for me.”

Heahmund gives his brief smile and takes his seat once Oleg is seated. Oleg gives him this admonition every day at every meal they share and Heahmund still refuses to listen. Not on this. He figures Oleg must appreciate the gesture or else he’d be angry. His attention focuses on Oleg as he sits but does not immediately eat. Something is on his mind. Patient as always, he waits for Oleg to speak.

“As you know, my brothers arrive today. I need you here by my side as we feast. They are my brothers and I love them but for them to come together to see me like this. Something is wrong.”

“Certainly. Is there anything in particular you want me to do? Lead a prayer? Bless the meal?”

“No, no. Nothing of the kind. I want them to meet you, of course. They likely already know you are here with me. It would be far too suspicious if they arrive and do not see you. There is one other thing. I am having robes made for you more suitable for the occasion. I want you to wear them tonight. Now, Heahmund. Don’t argue.” He puts up a hand when he sees Heahmund open his mouth as if getting ready to disagree. “You are a Bishop of the church. While I admire your dedication to living a simple life, tonight is not the night for such matters. I need my brothers to see you. They will admire and speak to you. I want you to hear their words and more, hear what they don’t say. You are my eyes and my ears Heahmund. I am not asking you to spy but rather look and see if there is treachery in their hearts towards me. Can I trust you to do this?”

Oleg’s gaze was intense and yet again Heahmund knew he was being tested. Perhaps he was not being asked to spy but it was pretty close to it. He could not deny Oleg this. Some part of him was telling him it was important that he pay close attention that evening. He wasn’t sure what it was but some deep instinct told him that the events of the night to come would later be important. 

“As you wish Prince Oleg. I will be your eyes and ears with your brothers this evening.”

“Good man! I have much to attend to today as preparations are underway but I will see you tonight. Good day to you Heahmund.”

Both men rise from the table, Oleg off to see to his affairs and Heahmund goes to the chapel to pray. 

“Why dear God? What is my purpose here? Why am I constantly being tested? What is your plan for me?”

No answers come. He still is left confused and uncertain about his purpose there. He has to believe there is a reason his path brought him to Kiev and to Prince Oleg.

*************************

_Later that evening…_

“These are much too extravagant. I can’t accept these Prince Oleg.”

And indeed they were. The robes Oleg had commissioned for him were made of sumptuous materials, the finest velvets and silks he’d ever worn. Far more impressive than even his robes in Wessex. Gowned in a robe of rich burgundy and gold, Heahmund had to admit he cut a most impressive figure but he felt like an imposter. Once he would have donned such a garment and considered it his due but now it only made him feel like a fraud.

Standing right behind him, eyes on him through the looking glass, Oleg runs his hand down Heahmund’s shoulder and down the sleeve of the robe. 

“Nonsense Heahmund. You look rather striking and my brothers are sure to be impressed. You will be the envy of all the other holy men in attendance for surely my brothers bring their own men with them. Something is missing though…”

Snapping a finger, one of the slaves brings him the two small boxes he had ordered that morning. Dismissing him, he waits until the door is closed and they’re alone before removing one object from its velvet lined box.

“I know your wooden cross holds much meaning for you but for tonight, it would honor me if you would wear this instead.”

Over his head he slides the rosary down. Even Heahmund had to admit himself impressed and gave a small gasp when he saw it. Each decade bead was a perfect pearl, luminescent in it’s elegance. They five decade beads were comprised of diamonds, striking and casting their brilliance around the pearls. The Glory Be and the Our Father beads were a deep blood red. Rubies of the finest quality to set off the three Hail Mary pearls. In place of honor was a gold cross. Elaborate and finely embossed, Heahmund held it in his hands for a moment before looking up to find Oleg had moved to face him. He was close, far closer than any man other than Ivar had ever been, their faces merely inches apart. Surprised, he doesn’t move as Oleg stares at him, sliding something else over his neck.

“This crucifix is different. It has been in this family. I want you to wear it tonight. Wear it with pride. The last person that wore it was my father and tonight, you shall wear it.”

It’s on the tip of his tongue to argue, to tell Oleg that this was too much but he couldn’t. Oleg had him frozen in place, an odd effect that only Ivar had ever managed to do to him. Oleg moves closer, his lips a soft caress against his ear.

“Will you wear it for me Heahmund?”

He gives a slight nod before he feels Oleg’s arms around him in a brief embrace before he lets go.

“Perfect. Walk with me to greet them.”

His hand on Heahmund’s back, he walks with him to the main hall of his palace while giving Heahmund short anecdotes about his brothers. Together they stand as both Askold and Dir arrive with a young boy between them. This was interesting. Oleg had not mentioned any sons his brothers would have. Still, he did not question and merely bowed his head when he was introduced, noticing that both the brothers looked surprised to see him but it was rather interesting to note that both immediately lost some of their tension. He keeps his face expressionless as they all walk together into the dining hall and what would surely be an interesting affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no Ivar in this chapter but don't fret! He features predominantly in the next.


End file.
